seasofironfandomcom-20200213-history
Seas of Iron Episode List
This page lists all currently aired Seas of Iron episodes, and will be updated as each episode is produced. Season 1 Episode 1: Fire and Lightning Dark Blood and Dark Serpent are introduced, and their ship, the Blood Kraken, is attacke by its namesake, damaging the ship. Dark Serpent shoots fireworks to draw it away, but the Blood Kraken is hit by a bolt of lightning. The bolt emanated from a scary looking, mysterious metal ship. Dark Blood flees the damaged ship and attemps to jump onto the metal ship, only to recieve an electrical shock and fall into the water. He drifts unconscious as the kraken moves in. Episode 2: An Unwelcome Visitor Fortunately, he is saved by Dark Serpent. As Dark Serpent treats him, a skeletal entity from the metal ship, long dead and kept animate by only electricity coursing through a metal wire, boards the Blood Kraken and starts killing the other surviving crew members, silently strangling them one by one and attaching wires. Meanwhile, the ship continues to disintegrate, and Dark Serpent must brave a hallway full of water as one of the electric undead (formerly the navigator Matthew Thompson-Weston) sends bolts of electricity through the air. He makes it and fires a musket shot to snap the electric wire, whiuch also severs the entire undead crew. They promptly disintegrate into dust. Dark Serpent reaches Dr. Littleman's office, where he brings round Dark Blood. However, the skeleton kills Dr. Littleman and zombifies him. An attempt by Dark Blood to sever the wires with his sword causes him to be electrocuted and he falls unconscious again. Dark Serpent again shoots the wires with his musket and the skeketal entity and Dr. Littleman are severed and disintegrate. Episode 3: Old Friends With their crew dead and their ship slowly disintigrating, Dark Blood and Dark Serpent each grab a pair of rubber boots, before fleeing to the metal ship, whose name is discovered to be The Eternal Lightling. Once on the ship, they discover it's captain to be an old friend nicknamed "Stormbeard". They fight him briefly before the Kraken returns and attacks both ships. Stormbeard kills the kraken with a blast of lightning after it sinks the Blood Kraken and the duel continues. Episode 4: Eye of the Storm The inbound storm arrives and Dark Blood is forced to battle first Stormbeard and then Dark Serpent in Bloodfur form. While fighting Bloodfur, Dark Blood causes Dark Serpent to remember who he is and gain control of his wolf body. They then both fight Stormbeard, and as the storm reaches it's peak, Dark Blood manages to stab stormbeard in the heart and then throw him into the jaws of the Kraken. However, a bolt of lightning from under the water indicates that stormbeard is not gone forever... Season 2 Episode 5: The Island of Doom Dark Blood and Dark Serpent return to Diamond Island, a cursed place where things are rarely what they seem, to return an artefact they stole years before. But Sven, a sailor accompanying them, has plans of his own, and the island is not a forgiving place to those who stole from it... Season 3 Season 4 Season 4.5 Season 5 Season 6 Coming soon! Category:Series